


Transgression

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick/Babs/Roy finally worked out an arrangement.





	Transgression

Barbara really doesn't like to share. So, frankly, she really never thought she'd ever wind up in an "arrangement" with. . . _between. . ._ Dick Grayson and Roy Harper. After all, what was an "arrangement," other than a polite euphemism for sharing her boyfriend?

She's not really sure how she transgressed from that belief to where she is now. She's lying between them, with her back to her boyfriend, while her boyfriend's _boyfriend_ orally stimulates her as a preparatory measure for _his_ boyfriend's dick, which is funny, in the "I'm not twelve and shouldn't laugh at that kind of double entendre" way. Dick's left arm presses her body into place against him while the fingers of his free arm probe the spot just above the area Roy's tongue is expertly massaging. Occasionally, Dick's hand slips free and grasps at Roy's hair. While Barbara admits that his tugging - no, _pulling-_ on Roy's hair has the delightful effect of making Roy wriggle his tongue against her more firmly, she can't suppress the fit of jealousy that washes over her at the enthusiastic way Dick yanks at Roy's hair. When Roy's hand reaches carefully behind her and jerks on the cock dripping precome on her backside, the jealousy becomes too much.

Barbara wraps her fingers around the ones Dick has intertwined in Roy's hair. Without fail, both Dick and Roy take that as a signal that she is feeling neglected. Dick's hand falls away from Roy's head and moves back to touching her. Roy, who is quite possibly the only being on the planet capable of feeling more guilty than Dick Grayson for things that aren't his fault, usually increases the speed and agility of his tongue and typically adds his fingers to the effort.

They move perfectly together against her. Their coordination is born of years of fighting side by side - far many more years than she and Dick were allowed to have. Years of camaraderie, disagreements, and training have made it possible for Roy to respond to the slightest shift in Dick's hips, or the smallest change in the placement of his fingers without a word needing to be spoken between them. Barbara wonders if she and Dick would have had the same type of relationship, if their lives had turned out differently. But even in the midst of the envy she feels for the aspects of their relationship that she can never share, Barbara relishes the result of their skill. So much so that she longs for the ability to move against their hands, lips, and bodies of her own accord.

Dick can read her too, though not as well as he can read Roy, and Barbara wonders if it's not at least partially only because of her frustrated sigh. "Are you ready?" he whispers.

" _Yes."_

__Roy's mouth stops moving long enough to comment, "I don't think she is. She's _thinking._ Babs, you know that violates rule number one."

"No thinking when the clothes come off," she responds automatically.

"Yep. I mean, I know we made it primarily for _him,"_ Roy pauses long enough to _allow_ Dick a good natured smack. "But I'm thinking it has to apply to you, too."

"I apologize, Roy," she responds in the same light voice that he uses. It's the voice that makes everyone believe that he doesn't take things seriously. But now, whenever she hears someone mention in passing that Arsenal _doesn't_ take things seriously, she remembers how much effort it takes to conceal everything under that tone, and she marvels at the other redhead's intelligence. Mostly, she wonders where he ever learned such a useful coping mechanism, because it sure as hell wasn't from Oliver Queen.

"See, Roy? She's sorry."

"Well, as long as that's settled." Then, without further discussion, Roy's strong arms are helping Dick change her position. Before, when it was just Dick and Barbara, she hated being moved. Despite his skill and agility, Dick only had two hands and switching positions was nothing more than a constant reminder of her inability to use her legs. But with Roy's help things go much more quickly and the thought of how much different this would be with the usage of her legs barely has time to flit across her brain.

The logistics come easily at this stage of the game. Dick slips inside of her, Roy inside of him, and she's in the middle. She wraps both arms around Dick's back and leans reliably against Roy's broad chest. One of each of their hands is on her - Dick's around her waist, Roy's against her clit - while the remaining two seek out each other. Roy's breathing is more ragged and less disciplined than either hers or Dick's, and with each thrust of Roy's hips, the archer strives closer to his goal of making Dick's breathing rate match his. When she's with them, Roy never quite manages to get Dick there, but he comes a lot closer to making Dick completely lose control than she ever has. She can't help wondering how successful he is when it's just Dick and him alone.

"No thinking," Roy whispers in her ear, taking time to nibble on her lobe.

"Sorry," she manages to gasp out.

Roy's right, of course. They made the no-thinking rule for a reason. It really is better not to think while they do this, because thinking can lead them. . . or, at least, Barbara. . . to a whole list of questions that she doesn't want to contemplate. Most of them center around the expression on Dick's face on Tuesdays, which are their days to be alone, in contrast to the expression on his face now. That train of thought leads to Fridays, which are Roy and Dick's days, and the possible facial expressions that her boyfriend might have on those days. Both of which lead directly back to the question of why she ever decided to share.

She could always go back to the way things were before she started sharing. All three of them, actually, could go back to the relationship they had before, when _none_ of them were really together and _all_ of them were miserable.

But Barbara likes this arrangement better.  



End file.
